Watching You
by RazenshiaSapphire1306
Summary: This fanfic is based on CFV:Legion Mate Episode 164,166 & 177. It's about Kourin watching over Aichi and preventing everyone from coming close to him, this is the way she shows her loved for him. But will Aichi ever return her feelings even if he is in a deep slumber? Does he feel the same of her!(KourinxAichi)


**Hi, This is my first story/drabble on fanfiction so please bear with my mistakes especially it wasn't beta'd**

**This is based on CFV:Legion Mate episode 164, 166& 177**

**Disclaimer: I don't Cardfight! Vanguard T.T**

**Pairings:KourinxAichi(if you squint)**

**Genre:Angst**

**Enjoy!**

**Cardfight! Vanguard- Watching you**

"Watching is the only thing I can do while you are in pain but as long as I am in your side that is more enough for me even if I can't have your heart or will I ever known if you love me the same as I love you... Aichi, I swear that I won't let them near you as they will only make you sadder.." Kourin thought as she looked at the blue haired boy that been into a deep slumber.

"Aichi..." She called out the boy.

No response.

Just as she made that vow, Unexpected things happened such as there are people who actually remembered Aichi which is impossible- No, it should never transpired but it did so The Quatre Knights made their decision to take an action especially after they learned that fact.

They will stop them.

They send their butler but he failed.

So, The knights that serve their dear King decided to play with the nuisance who is trying to disturbed Aichi's only peace...

The Quatre Knights beaten them on Cardfight and each of them received the wrath of Judgement but they still refused to let go of Aichi.

Kourin walked near at Aichi but didn't asked the others to removed the seal as she can passed through it without awakening Aichi.

Kourin approached the blue haired boy and kneel down before him in order for her to reached his hand and take hold of it, his hands were cold as ice but she knew that Aichi is alive that is been in a state of deep slumber but she also knew that he was dying inside because of both physical and mental pain.

"Aichi.. Quatre Knights managed to keep them at bay for meantime but I assured you they won't get near to you as me and The Quatre knights holds your will and we will perform it as you wish." She tightened her grip but she received no response at all which she's used to it but she knew he can hear her which is more than enough to her as she watched him on her side.

She let go of Aichi's hand, his only source of warmth and walked out on his throne. At that very moment she failed to noticed that Aichi flinched and a single tears run down on his cheeks.

"Everyone...'' Aichi mumbled but he remained asleep. He knew what's happening around him that is why his pain wasn't lessen at all. Because he still cared for them which he can't stop himself from doing so.

...

To say Kourin need to go out in the sanctuary just to assure that the others won't get near at him was real dedication, indeed. A true indication of her undying love for the blue haired boy.

She faced Kai Toshiki and the rest, she had seen how determined they are to rescue Aichi and know the true behind of his disappearance so she revealed it to them which make Galliard anxious but she knew that so she show them Aichi's will and the truth to his words.

Aichi wanted them to forget about him.

Aichi had told them that he doesn't need to be rescue.

They doubted that the person before them is the real Aichi but Kai interject, stating that the person before them is Aichi, The Real one. But Why? Why did he say those things to them?.

Aichi's only response was ''I... don't want to see you... Goodbye.. Everyone.. ''

There is a pain in his voice but the others failed to noticed as they were stricken at his words but Kourin had seen through him so is Galliard as they were in his side.

Kourin had won Kai at the very first time because she's using Link Joker. She had told them, she will wield it even if it's an evil entity that brought havoc once to humanity and Aichi is the one saved them from havoc, Aichi is Kourin's life and she's willing to used evil to protect him even if she won't receive the same feelings for him, Just watching him from a far No- By his side is more thn enough for her so she won't complained about it.

She decided not to make Kai a reversed as she was aware that Aichi went all the trouble to bring him back on his normal self so instead of reversing him , she had taken Blaster Blade from him, planning to return it to ther real person who should hold it. Then once she get Blaster Blade she ordered them to stopped on searching Aichi, knowing the fact that they become weak willed as they heard Aichi's will. Leaving them distraught and hopeless.

But she also wished that they can do something for Aichi..To saved him from his misery which she can't do nomatter how much she wished to take an action for it.

...

Kourin entered to where Aichi was sealed and cupped his face. "I'm sorry if I went to far for today" She mumbled as she kissed Aichi on the lips and she wondered if she had imagined that he kissed back but she was hoping the latter Then she backed away and handed Blaster Blade to you not yet looking to his face but when she turned to see his sleeping face. She gasped as Aichi was smiling contently even if he was still asleep and Kourin felt her eyes watering up because of the overwhelming emotions in her chest and she's happy.

"I love you, Aichi. I'll be continuing watching over you and I won't leave your side" At the very last time she kissed his cheeks before leaving Aichi with his precious Avatar.

She didn't need to hear what Aichi had said when she is gone because she is pretty aware that he felt the same feelings just like her and it's more than enough but she still heard it and it feels like she is in cloud nine.

"I love you too,Kourin and Thank you.." Aichi's voice is about whisper but Kourin heard it.

I'll be here to watch you from all those people who wished you harm, I'll annihilate them for the sake of your safety..

**~Fin~**

Machi: So, What do you think? Was it Crappy, Weird or it's good? Reviews will be nice for a great improvement ^^! Thanks for reading , Love and Cheers ! : )


End file.
